Talk:Kino der Toten
hidden room heres a hidden room available for a couple of seconds only when you teleport. http://www.youtube.com/v/YTGyTpPgQ_o?version=3 wontbackdown 05:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Loading screen transcript ﻿Does someone think we should transcript the lines said during the loading screen? MatheusBond 16:12, November 11, 2010 (UTC). It was ''on this talk page but somebody removed it. I'll post it again soon. General Geers 02:36, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ah, found it. I posted it on the Nazi Zombie talk page, not this one. General Geers 02:40, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Who is in the fifth portrait Theres only four characters on the first map so who is in the fifth portrait anyone got any clues I sorta think its samantha but we wont know for sure.Sgt Sprinkles 01:02, November 12, 2010 (UTC) 9th January 2011 11:52 i have no idea. i think its sam as well. Projector tapes I was playing Kino der Toten and as I was pack a punching my weapon I was teleported to a bedroom (Samantha's I believe) as it only lasted for a few seconds I decided to go up to the bed which had a Monkey Bomb, I clicked Use on the monkey hoping I could take it but I got an item which could be used in the Projector in the pack a punch room. Anyway, as I teleported again I used it on the Projector and it showed a secret message, I could not hear it very well as there was lots of zombies around (I recorded all this as I was recording my use of the Thundergun). After I teleported out of the pack a punch room I was teleported into a room which looked like one from the Pentagon. So I thought I would try my luck again to find another one of these tapes. And to my surprise I found it. I used it again and there was another message. Has anyone found any of these? And should I add on it the Kino der Toten page? Also I will put up the video to prove it. Thanks - Fletto Yeah ive seen them but I didnt know you could use them.Sgt Sprinkles 13:32, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Me either, but then I realized that the icon looked like one of those tapes you could use in those old projectors. Game Over Music Question: There's a song that starts to play at the end of Kino Der Toten, should I add this in Trivia as what may be the start of the next zombie map's song? Here's what the entry would look like: "When everyone dies on , you can hear the game over music which may be the start of the next zombie easter egg song, and could mean that another zombie map is being made." Teleporter Rooms I was flying around with noclip and exploring the mysterious rooms you teleport in and out of in less than ten seconds. First room has a chair in it similar to the one in Verruckt. The first room has three parts also. Two parts have a chair and the third is a cell where you can here the door slam. Getting close to the chairs will trigger the sound effect of a drill and a man screaming. The second room looks like Samantha's room. It has a monkey bomb on the bed and a teddy bear tea party. There is also a wooden town of sorts with small versions of Nikolai's, Takeo's, Richtofen's and Dempsey's character models in the middle. It also possible to find the first film reel here behind the monkey bomb. The Third room is the most disturbing. It appears to be Samantha's room after the zombie outbreak. A large pile of bloody teddy bears sits in front of a giant teddy bear. The giant teddy bear's eye will glow red of you get too close (or maybe just in the room i was using noclip). The second film reel is located on the window-shelf. The Fourth room appears to be located in America, it has a projecter with a projection screen and a model of the Soyuz rocket launch facility. Throughout all these rooms eerie whispers can be heard. These whispers can also be heard during Hellhound rounds. General Geers 02:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Loading Screen Chatter Richtofen talking about his investigations: ''static Entry 741021! Perhaps the station will hold the Key to the real goals of group 935. I still do not trust my uncoventional allies, but they are of great use to me. But I digress. Who would've thought the MDT was capable of time travel. How many stations does this group have? Where did that little girl disapear to? Only time will tell what new questions await us in this... THEATRE OF THE DAMNED! static. The little girl is Samantha Maxis, the MDT is a teleporter. Perhaps this is an error as MTD would be Matter Transference Device but i have no idea what MDT stands for. This is copied word for word off the actual subtitles. General Geers 04:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Why matter transfer defice seems fine to me. I am honestly getting bored of the story whloe fun and interesting at first I only get more questions than answers. I mean they can give us the answers and move on to other characters. I think that is why they have "Five" to see how players react to new ones. Sniperteam82308 05:02, November 14, 2010 (UTC) actual translation Kino der Toten actually translates to Cinema of the Dead, not theater Deathclawpoop 13:21, November 16, 2010 (UTC) We've been over this, its theatre. If it really bothers you, ask Treyarch. 06:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) no its actually theater of the dead Its auctully cinema of the dead. kino in german is cinema and toten is dead... Who cares? It's the same thing... Kino is Cinema in German, but then again Richtofen says "THEATER OF THE DEAD" during the loading screen. Just call it whatever you want. Actully he says "Theater of the Damned!" in the intro. Just saying. The Storm117 10:39, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : Kino can translate to both Theater and Cinema. Lordqaz 19:02, December 21, 2010 (UTC) question can you do spilt screen online with zombies Yes, you can. But, as with multiplayer, only two people at a time. 19:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC)bradboss283 Incorrect Uh isnt the level setup wrong? it says "previous level:Der Riese" i know its because its a zombie map but if you then go back to "nacht der untoten" then it says "previous level:downfall". my solution: Or you make the previous level box in "nacht der untoten" a little bigger and write "Redemption" under "nacht der untoten"(i could do it if i knew how to do links) Or you do the same with "Kino der Toten"(so again "Redemption under "Der Riese") J5O5Y out. That would be stupid...no offense. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Wii aug I think it should be added that exclusive to the Wii version is an Aug in the theater under the sentry gun, I believe it is 1500 points, but I'm not sure. Megamike360 01:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Power Boxes Okay, I've been playing zombies on Kino Der Toten alot lately, and I noticed something odd. There are random power boxes around the entire map. If you hit the Use button but nothing happened. I noticed that when you shoot them, they emit blue sparks. I haven't been able to do it to all of them but i believe that they do something. If anyone has anything to add, please let me know. By jellomold 666 11/24/2010 10:51 AM they're sparks you idiot. lol jk. not really. .. you talking about the zombie trap boxes? I'm not talking about the trap boxes, there are other boxes that don't do anything. 12/2/2010 8:53 AM my ray gun was taken by the pack a puch machine and i was teleported out by the time i could get it then i was teleported to the room with the monkey on the bed,i tried to get it but not enough time i was teleported back to the theatre and then this weired symbol appeared between mymonkey gernades and my frags. what does this symbol mean? umm. i believe when you tried to get the monkeys, there was a tape on the bed and you held the x or square button depending on what platform you play. does the symbol look like a tape? idk how many tapes there are because there are too many rumors saying there are 3, or 5, or 6. all i know is that you go up to the tape player in the pack-a-punch room and you hold X or Square and you put it into the tape player and it will play something up on the screen and play a little tape record. -player. Foyer room glitch I read on this wikia page that there is a foyer room glitch on the stairs. I have searched many places for this glitch and I find no information of its existence other then wikia. Also, even if it is true, based on its complexity the odds of it beiing accomplised are nearly impossible. Please remove this part of the foyer room description as it is irrelavent and possibly not true. Hello??? Will someone please remove the foyer room glitch in the article or at least provide evidence to its existence????? i have no idea about that glitch. -player. Please re-write this section. The section is currently written with bad grammar and has points based on assumptions. "Your average zombies and hellhounds have returned, but a new zombie called the Gas Zombie is making an apperence. The Gas Zombie is a swift zombie that runs around on all fours and explodes in a cloud Nova-6 gas which blurs the players screen and inflicts damage to there health. They are naked and have a sickly green skin which is caused by the effects of Nova-6. Gas Zombies can be quite sneaky and difficult to find as they stay close to the ground. The gas zombies only appear after the power has been activated." In this section are several spelling errors, terrible grammar, and assumptions about the gas zombies and nova 6 being related. When killed, the zombies do explode and create a cloud of gas similar to nova 6. The way the section is written, it implies that the zombies are related directly to exposure of nova 6 and there is no evidence to back this up. Lulzski 07:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) There is...read the BO game guide. Conqueror of all Zombies 02:00, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Actualy, there is as when you put the reel into the machine it talks about DrSteiner, the creator of nova 6. Black Room Strategy I've noticed on the PS3 at least, if you decide to camp in the Black Room (the room right after the alley way) the Gas Zombies will not appear as long as the back door leading to the stage is not open. The reason for this? I don't know. My younger cousin taught it to me. So pretty much with a party of 4, go through the alley way first until you reach the Black Room and don't open the door inside it leading to the stairs & stage. Go the other way around (after creating a crawler) in order to open the other rooms and turn on the power. So when you camp, 2 people guard the windows inside, and 2 guard the stairs from the alleyway. Ended up at round 26 with this strategy only because I decided to just use an upgraded ballistic knife while guarding a window and my party ended up dying on the stairs. Louie803 09:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) : Gas zombies don't appear until you turn on the powerLordqaz 02:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Trivia: "Wir machen sie fertig" I'm german. And "Wir machen sie fertig" doesn't mean "We make them ready" in that context. It's "We'll finish them". 17:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) New picture? The load screen for Kino der Toten is boring, and for all the other maps we have a picture of something going on instead of the load screen. We should change Kino der Toten's. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:59, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Why didn't you guys let me post a new picture? The picture used in Kino Der Toten is low quality. So, why can't I just change it to a more higher quality picture? Rallinale 03:58, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I told you in the summary of my edits its because yours is unofficial. Every other one is official either loading screen, map selection picture or promotional picture yours, as nice as it is, is none of the three so it cannot be the main picture sorry.Sniperteam82308 04:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Fun Kino der Toten starting "glitch" In the Lobby (the room you start in on this map), on the left staircase (when teleporting at the beginning of the level) is a slightly destroyed mirror with a thick wooden frame around it. It lies at the bottom of these stairs and lies vertically, rather than horizontally. While playing local co-op with a friend, I noticed that this mirror, like the mattresses in Afghan, seemed to prevent falling damage to an great extent when diving off the top of the staircase. However, you had to land on it completely via skidding, or at least get half of the body onto the mirror via skidding; if you overjump, you take a lot of damage. If you jump too early, it didn't really matter to your health (however, only attempt this with a buddy to watch your back, and vice versa, during rounds 1-5, trust me!!!). I want to put this in this page's "trivia" section but because the "Kino der Toten" page is locked, I can't put it in. If the admins would be able to lift the lock so dat I can put this in, that would be greatly appreciated! Kind regards (Sh1ad20wI-Iawk 06:56, December 14, 2010 (UTC)) the ladder on the stage all of the barrels next to the ladder have no writing on them except one that has an arrow pointing up, how do you get on the ladder? You can't normally. Maybe with modds.Sniperteam82308 01:22, December 18, 2010 (UTC) easter egg? cheat? or messed up bug? this works with 3 or 4 people...at the start of the match have someone laydown into a corner. have someone runnig dive on top. both will die followed by sam's laughing. for some reason this cause fire sals and other power ups to drop at a very high rate compared to normal. what items you get seem to be random like normal. but i just did this an hour ago with friends and we got the fire sale like every round after the 4th wave. the game after that it was every other round...idk if its a bug or whatever...but it makes survuing a hell of a lot easier another thing the people i played with seemed very insistent that no one kill or make any points intill they did it.. they seemed to think that causes it to not work...needs more testing? also this works on the FIVE level. i tried with other people and it worked with them too...so no one was hacking...Silverfox6000 06:11, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i did more testing and we got the items a little less often as before...idk maybe it was just a conicidence and we got lucky?Silverfox6000 05:49, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Strange Containers There are containers at the back of the stage with bodies in them. Who are they? Why are the there? There is also one next to the stairs to the left of the stage still in a box. Lordqaz 03:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Welll gknova does hint at a monkey zombie... They're teddy bears... On the Note of the Portraits... Does anyone think it would be worth noting that the paintings seem to have been drawn by someone named "Wendel?" KlawwTheClown 06:59, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Translations Just saying I can translate anything from zombies maps if anybody wants me to.DeAdLy 1mPaCt 23:18, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Film Reels Apparantly, there are five film reels. I dug through the game files and found them, I put them together with Richtofens quotes about their possible loctation. I'm just guessing about the quotes due to the file names. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=usGUe3IrWk8. General Geers 09:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward Richtofen books You guys know how there are books scattered on the floor, they say "Edward Richtofen" how could this be. No one would write about him when he is still alive and the fact they are at the kino. HOW .Dr. Maxis has a lab up in the pack a punch room. WHERE im going with this you ask. Well it could be two things. 1. Im still alive and i worked on the tests still after I teleported and that i came to the Kino and contined my work. 2. SAM is messing with us all what do you think Why couldn't anyone write about him if he was alive? There is no "lab" in the PaP room. Maxis is (supposedly) dead and there is no proof he teleported anywhere. General Geers 06:27, January 9, 2011 (UTC) group 935 was swon to not talk about what they do are where they work. Wunderwaffe Kino existence The rumors of it existing in Kino are utterly false as it obviously was 'overloaded' according to the new Black Ops radio transmission. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gky6yqE6N9Q Unless someone can produce definitive proof of it existing in the map (and not through potential PC mods), I highly suggest it be taken down to prevent further confusion. - 76.166.182.56 Weird Little Voodoo Set In one of samantha's rooms, I found this: http://www.flickr.com/photos/32659975@N07/5338046589/ . It's really...odd. General Geers 08:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC)